Britianca The Story of the NTAG Mascot
by Girlsrule261
Summary: How did Britianca come to be the well-known and loved cloud Gelert she is today? Read on to find out!


Long ago--approximately one year and a half--Tdyans, Wubba, Moo, and I were sitting in a guild council meeting discussing the need for a mascot.  Tdyans of course, thought that a cloud gelert would be best.  We all voted unanimously and so the search for the mascot began.  I was given the responsibility of adopting the pet, so I skipped on over to the pound to survey the pets.

"Cutie_pie1512656...no.  grundo000111113325564...No."  I knew I had to find the pet with the perfect name, or else he just wouldn't fit in.  I was just about to give up, heading out the door, when I saw a teenage boy walk in with a young blue nimmo in his arms.  He roughly placed her on the counter, signed a few papers, and was out of the pound in less than a minute.

I still don't know what it was, but as soon as I laid my eyes on that petite nimmo, I knew that my search was over.

I followed behind Dr. Death as he scooped up the young neopet and headed down the long line of cages, stopping at a small on very close to the floor.  Opening it, he shoved the poor neopet inside, shutting it loudly and placing a card with the neopet's name on it.

I quickly moved out of Dr. Death's path and walked over to the frightened nimmo's cage.  "Britianca..." I repeated his name over in my mind.  "Reminds me of Britannica..." As soon as that thought struck me, I opened the cage and took the pet out, heading up to the adoption counter.  Dr. Death saw me coming and scowled.  He didn't like doing unnecessary work, which was pretty obvious.

Signing the few adoption papers required I walked out of the pound, my face bright with happiness.  I visited the guild the next day and overheard some members discussing a rumor that they had heard.  "Oh, they say that morphing potions sometimes don't work..." I heard that statement and walked back out of the guild's entrance and straight to the shop wizard, looking for a yellow koi-morphing potion.  I purchased one for 9,000NP and headed back to my neohome to try it on Britianca, whom I had grown quite fond of and knew would make a wonderful guild mascot.  "Hey, Briti, come here!"

Britianca came running down the stairs with a book behind him.  "Yeah, Celes?"  I had told her to call me that, since I wouldn't me her 'mom' for long.

"I overheard some members at the guild discussing a rumor that they heard about morphing potions not working, so I wanted to try one on you before we use the cloud gelert potion on you."

Britianca's smile faded.  "But I like being a nimmo..."

"Don't worry, Brit."  I patted her head, "It won't hurt, and besides, you're going to be a gelert soon anyway."  I took out the glass bottle, containing the yellow goop that Britianca would have to drink.  "Here."

She grasped it bravely, un-capping it and dumping it into her mouth.  As she swallowed it, she made the weirdest face you ever did see, which I couldn't help but laugh at.  Immediately, the transformation process began.  First her color gradually changed to yellow, then fins sprouted from where her arms were.  "A koi?  Cool..."  I could tell that she didn't want to be a koi, but we had to make sure it would work before wasting the 14,000NP that had been taken out of the guild treasury so the mascot would look elegant.

Her transformation was now complete, and honestly, I'd just wasted 9K NP.  "Well, at least we know it works."  I tried to look on the bright side of things.  "Let's get down to the guild."

~*~

As Brit and I walked into the guild, the members looked surprised to see the pet I had chosen.  Ignoring their strange looks, I headed into the council room where the Editor in Chief--Tdyans, Web Editor--Wubba, NT Treasurer--Moo, and NT Secretary--Kougra_chica89 (_shadowlight)--were waiting for me to introduce the mascot I had chosen.  They were all kind of surprised, but as soon as I introduced them, they just clicked.

After the meeting, Brit was introduced to the other members of the guild while Tdyans and I discussed the money issue.  "I'll pay you back for the potion."  She stated.

"No, don't do that.  It was my choice to buy it, so I'll take responsibility for it."  She seemed happy with my response and walked over to Moo.  They talked about the transfer, and pretty soon Moo signaled that it was time to go.

As we walked to the pound, I sighed.  I was loosing Brit to a better place, I knew.  But it was still a bit hard to let her go.  'She'll have a blast at the guild all the time.'  I thought to myself as we reached the pound.  I walked in, Moo--who had transferred to her other account--NTAG_treasury--stayed outside.

When I signed the proper release forms, Dr. Death saw the pet's name and looked up at me, frowning.  I knew that he probably did care about the neopets that lived in the pound, but he just put on that tough image because he didn't want to look like a sissy.

Giving Britianca a hug, I released her and she was shuffled off to a cage, Dr. Death soon returning to the desk.

I peeked out the door and signaled for Moo to go get Britianca before she was adopted by another neopian.

Almost instantly, she came back with the yellow koi in her arms.  Dr. Death saw this and scowled again, for he knew that another trip had been wasted.

~*~

We returned to the guild, where everyone was now gathered.  As we walked in, a line was cleared for us to pass through.  Stopping in the center of the room, Moo revealed a cloud gelert transformagation potion, giving it to Brit, who drank it down anxiously.

Suddenly, her color changed from yellow to cloud, legs sprouted from her large fins, and her head formed into a gelert's head.  The transformation was complete, and Britianca--once a lowly blue nimmo--was home.


End file.
